Moments
by Malferret
Summary: As Claire and Chris have dinner after the events of Kijuju, they stumble upon the topic of Wesker. Claire reflects on the the moments she had with the tyrant throughout her life.
1. Meeting

This is my very first Resident Evil fanfiction. I haven't written anything in a long time and I am defiantly open to suggestions. Critique is welcome. I am also looking for someone to beta my stories if anyone is interested :) Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Claire looked at her brother from across the table and gave him a small smile. He returned it with one of his own, but it wasn't nearly as happy or sincere as she always remembered it. He had bags under his bloodshot eyes, and with flecks of grey in his hair and his drooping face he looked much older than 35. He had been through so much, but he was still standing, and now he wasn't just her hero anymore, he was the world's hero. The man who stopped a potential Armageddon. The man who had finally killed Albert Wesker.<p>

She reached over and cupped his hand in hers and squeezed. To the other patrons at the restaurant it might have looked as though the brother and sister were a couple. Chris insisted that he take her out, convincing her that since _he _was gone that everything would go back to normal, that they could catch up every week like they used to, without fear, without constantly looking over their shoulder. Claire wasn't sure if he was trying to convince her and himself of that though.

"So," Claire broke the silence, "Have you spoken to-"

"Not yet Claire," Chris cut the younger sibling off, "I don't want to talk about that right now."

Claire pursed her lips together,

"I just think she'll be able to help is all," She continued, "I only want to help you Chris..." she said meekly, not wanting to push her brother too far.

He sighed and jerked his hand away from her, averting his eyes,

"I know Claire, just... just let me have dinner with you tonight _without_ going on about my, my... 'problems' okay?" he grunted out quietly, making air quotes with his fingers when he said the word problems.

"Sorry," She said quietly, "I'm just..." She started before getting a glare from her older brother, "how's Jill doing?" She asked, hoping to change the subject to something other than Chris. Chris gave her a look, a mixture between frustration and sorrow. He reached out and grabbed his beer and taking a gulp before answering.

"You've been talking to her more than I have, you would know better than me." he snapped.

Claire looked slightly hurt but held her resolve.

"Look Chris, I'm just trying to have a conversation with you, if you just invited me out to make me feel bad ill just leave, I do have work to do." She said, voice slightly wavering. She stood up, but before she could move felt her brother's hand around her wrist. she looked down to see the top of her brother's head, he was staring at the table cloth.

"Don't leave," he whispered, "I'm sorry, I just want a night with my sister where I'm not reminded of my condition, or Wesker, or the fact that my partner and best friend of 10 years won't even talk to me right now... I just wanted to pretend that none of this happened."

That was the most emotion she had gotten out her brother in three months, she sighed.

"No, I'm sorry Chris... I just worry, you never talk about it, about what happened... I just thought if you-"

"Talked to a complete stranger about my feelings I would be cured?" he asked sarcastically.

"What about me?" she asked, "why can't you talk to me? I'm your sister, we have always helped each other through everything. We used to talk about EVERYTHING Chris and now... now if I even bring anything up that has to do with Raccoon city, or Jill, or Wesker you just tell me that you don't want to bring me into it..."

"And that's right, I don't want to bring you into it," He replied, "Why would I want to subject my sister to this?"

"I already have been Chris... I have been for a long time." She replied stubbornly.

"That's different Claire... I know you've seen the horrors of Umbrella and even fought against it, but Claire... It's different for me... I knew Wesker before all of this, or at least I thought I did. The only person I feel like can understand is Jill, but even if she did return my calls I don't think she wants to talk about the man that held her captive." Chris said looking into Claire's eyes, begging for understanding.

Claire starred at him for a few seconds before replying, "you want to talk about Wesker?" She asked, almost afraid of the question. Afraid that her brother would go into another fit like he has been recently. she was surprised when he just looked up at her with tired eyes and let out a long breath.

"I looked up to him Claire... I-" he paused, she said nothing hoping he would see it as encouragement to go on, "I know I wasn't his favorite, I know I drove him insane but, Claire he reminded me of Dad."

Claire eyes widened a bit. She always never thought of the man that way, she felt so stupid for not realizing that had before.

"Dad died before I could show him I was worth his effort, you know?" He asked without giving her room for an answer, "and when I met Wesker I just felt this need to impress him... to make him proud because, because if he was proud of me that would mean that dad would have been proud too." Chris rambled out while looking away from his sister, as if he was ashamed. "and I guess I did impress him to some point, he did say he was proud of me, pretty screwed up huh?" Chris asked only half joking.

Claire reached back over the table and grabbed Chris' hand. He sighed and gave her a cocky smile, "Now who's babying who?" he laughed.

"Whom!" Claire replied, empathizing the word. Chris laughed.

"Whatever College dropout." He continued to laugh and she shook her head, lightly kicking him under the table.

Chris shook his head and smiled. Claire smiled back, not willing to ruin his sudden good mood with more talk of Wesker. She was surprised though when he continued.

"It was never that I didn't want to talk to you about Wesker, Claire, but you didn't know him... Jill and I did. We looked up to him, we all did. We all thought that we were going to be the shining light on Raccoon City, we were going to clean up the city and make it safe again. We were the good guys led by Albert Wesker, a hero among the crooked cops we all worked with... turns out he was much worse than anything those cops or Irons ever was. We trusted him and tricked us." He choked out, trying not to get angry, "He was so good at making us want to please him, we all wanted his approval, and he knew all along that we were just his play things." Chris finished in a hushed voice, spotting the waiter walking over with their long overdue order. The waiter placed a bowl of chicken pasta in front of Claire, and a well done steak in front of Chris.

"You just... you didn't know him like we did Claire." Chris finished once the waiter left, "I'm sorry."

Claire let out a breath and licked her lips, "I understand Chris." Claire said, "Jill is not avoiding you either, she's just, dealing with everything as well." she told Chris sympathetically, "give her time."

"Yeah, I know."

With that the two ate in silence, Chris seemingly feeling a bit better than at the beginning of the night, but Claire now had a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. She forced herself to stay quiet, stopping herself before telling her brother just how well she actually knew Wesker. The redhead twirled some pasta on her fork with no intention of bringing it to her lips. She was deep in thought and her brother didn't seem to notice. She thought of the first time she met Albert Wesker, outside of the Raccoon City Police Department, November of 1996.

* * *

><p>A 17 year old Claire Redfield stood in the three inches of snow that had settled on sidewalk outside of the Police Department. She decided to walk to the RPD, hoping to get a ride from her brother after school instead of walking all the way to their apartment in the cold. It was pretty late since Claire usually stayed after her classes for tutoring. She looked down at the thin black leggings and blue cut off jeans she was wearing. She had a matching jean vest on over a Ramones t shirt that looked as if it had been used a rag on more than one occasion. Claire never prided herself on being stylish, she just wore what she had. Her brother often made fun of her choice of apparel, which she never took to heart. She wished has had listened to him that morning when he said that it was going to get a lot colder that day. In fact the only thing she wore that seemed appropriate was a pair of brown riding boots and didn't seem to match the rest of her outfit, but was doing a fine job of keeping her toes warm.<p>

She looked around, the city seemed dead. only a few people here and there. as she was admiring the silent white city, she heard something behind her. Turning her head hoping to see her brother exiting the large building, instead she saw a much taller man exit. He had a blonde hair and was wearing a pair of sunglasses. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his shirt pocket when he noticed her. He paused. Claire noticed that he had a S.T.A.R.S uniform on, she smiled at him before turning around, not giving him a chance to smile back.

'That's probably Chris' Captain... Walker?' she thought, trying to remember what Chris had said his name was. 'He talks about his enough you should know th-' her train of thought was cut off by the sound of a man clearing his throat right behind her. She jumped and turned around quickly, successfully knocking the pack of cigarettes out of the man's hand, who was now standing about a foot away from her. She looked at his shocked face and gave him an embarrassed smile. She bent down and grabbed the red and white box out of the snow and handed it back to him with a small "Sorry."

"It's okay," the man replied smoothly, "I wasn't aware I was so terrifying." he continued. She could hear the slight annoyance in his voice. Claire shrugged, "I didn't hear you is all." she said.

The two sat in silence, Claire started to feel a tad uncomfortable with the man in her presence. She couldn't tell what he was looking at with the sunglasses over his eyes.

"Is Chris Redfield in there?" she broke the silence, "Or am I just waiting out here for nothing?" she chuckled nervously.

"And you are?" he replied, without answering her question.

"Claire." she said simply.

"Claire as in?" He asked her again, the annoyance level rising in his voice.

"Claire as in Claire Redfield, Chris' sister." She replied with a bit of an attitude. She couldn't help but think how easily this man could annoy her.

"Well, Claire Redfield, as in Chris' sister, do you not think it is a bit rude to ask a question a stranger without introducing yourself, and asking whom you are speaking with?" he asked, still not answering her question.

She rolled her eyes.

"I apologize," she said sarcastically, "Let me try again."

Claire turned around and cleared her throat, then did an about face with a wide smile on her face.

"Hello Sir, my name is Claire Redfield, I am the sister of one S.T.A.R.S member Christopher Redfield. May I ask who you are so I may better know how to address you?" She finished with a smirk.

The tall blonde removed his sunglass to reveal a pair of amused blue eyes. He smirked, "My name is Captain Albert Wesker, I am Christopher Redfield's boss, and yes, he will be out shortly depending on his typing skills." He replied, "He is finishing up a report. In the mean time maybe you can adjust your attitude while speaking to me young lady, considering I am the person who decides Christopher's place on my team." He finished with a harsher tone, smirk never leaving his mouth.

"My attitude has nothing to do with my brother, if I have offended you so badly, I should receive the punishment, not him." Claire said, getting cockier by the minute. She knew she was being a brat, but she couldn't help herself.

"Perhaps you are correct, Claire," Wesker said as he stepped closer to the redhead, "what kind of punishment do you think is in order?" he asked her with a low growl.

Her eyes widened and her already flushed face reddened even more. Her mouth hung agape as she tried to think of something to say. She was unsuccessful. He smirked and backed off.

"Didn't your brother ever teach your not to flirt with older men Claire? There are some real creeps out there, dear heart." He said before bringing a cigarette to his lips and lighting it. She watched as he took a drag, processing what he has just said.

"I wasn't flirting!" she defended wide eyed, "I wasn't!"

Wesker chuckled, seemingly taking pleasure in her embarrassment.

"Why would I flirt with a dinosaur like you anyway?" she asked, trying to redeem her control over the situation.

Wesker made an 'Mmmm' noise as he took another drag, "Old jokes, wonderful Claire, almost as witty as your brother." He said with satisfaction, blowing the smoke away from her face. Claire glared at him.

"Whatever, if you have to pick on a teenager to make yourself feel better that your purgative." She finished, looking away with a pout. She felt his eye on her still, she could see a small smirk on his lips as he studied her. She sat for a few minutes as he continued to look her over. She looked at him with an annoyed glare.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped, completely annoyed and embarrassed at this point, begging whatever god that her brother would come out already.

"I'm looking at a very lovely young woman," Wesker said sincerely. Claire felt hot in her face, she smiled a bit. before she had a chance to say thank him he cut her off, "Despite the obviously lacking fashion sense, and inability to check the weather before leaving the house." He finished while gesturing towards her shorts.

She opened her mouth in shock, "You..! Ugh, you jerk!" she exclaimed while stopping her boot in the snow, "you're so... you're such a..." she was at a loss for words.

"Jerk?" He ask smoothly with a small smile on his face. He brought his sunglass back to his face and licked his lips. "I guess redheads really are fiery, I must say I've never met a real one before." He said offhandedly, "you are a true redhead, are you not?" he asked with a self satisfying gaze.

Claire honestly didn't know what to say, she had never been so worked up over a conversation in her life.

"I. REALLY. Hate you, you know that?" She asked.

He chuckled, "Well that didn't take long, you wound me dear heart."

"Blow me!" she replied childishly, but before he could reply with any retort she heard her brother.

"Hey Claire!" Chris shouted before jogging over the two. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I think she was hoping to get a ride from you Redfield." Wesker answered for her.

Chris looked at his captain, then back at Claire, "You didn't have to wait out here Claire, there is a lobby inside." Chris said.

"She was keeping me company while I was waiting for my ride, Christopher." Wesker said to Chris again, annoying Claire further.

"Oh," Chris said, not even thinking to argue with his boss, "well I'm glad you two met." He said happily towards Claire.

Claire locked her eyes with Wesker's amused gaze. "It was a pleasure, sir." she said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Pleasure was all mine, Miss Redfield."

Claire turned around and headed for her brother's Jeep. He heard Chris say goodbye to his captain before fallowing him. They both got in the vehicle before Chris fired it up. He immediately turned the heat up on high.

"I can't believe you stood out in the cold Claire! You're going to ger sick!" Chris said, but Claire wasn't listening. She starred out the passenger side mirror at Wesker, who was looking right back at her. Just as Chris began pulling away she saw him blow a kiss towards her. She growled.

"What was that for?" Chris asked, rising an eyebrow at his sister.

"Just clearing my throat." she replied, still glaring at the image of Wesker getting smaller in the mirror.


	2. Ticket

Hopefully this chapter is void of any spelling errors, critique is welcome! Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Claire snapped out of her thoughts of Wesker when Chris called the waiter over to order another beer. She wondered how long she had dazed off.<p>

"Want one?" He asked his sister, who was still only half listening, the waiter stared at her impatiently.

"Oh. No, no, just some more iced tea." Claire requested. Chris looked down at her plate and noticed that she had barely eaten.

"Something wrong sis? Food not good?" Chris asked. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"No, its fine, I'm not as hungry as I thought I was." She wrote her brother off who was now giving her a look.

"You need to eat Claire." Chris said stubbornly, regaining some of the protective nature Claire always dealt with from her brother. She shook her head and twirled a portion of the cooling pasta on her fork and brought it to her mouth. Chris looked satisfied with that and focused on his own meal. Forty minutes and a few more drinks on Chris' part the siblings paid the bill, tipped the waiter and left the establishment with linked arms. They walked towards Chris' new apartment which was where Claire was staying for the moment. Chris was trying to convince his sister to move to Boston with him, but she was reluctant. Not for lack of wanting to live in the same city as her brother, but she was determined to finish her work with TerraSave, which required her to travel.

"I know you would love it here." Chris said offhandedly as they passed a park, "It's safe."

"Jill said she was thinking about Boston," Claire replied, changing the focus of the conversation.

"Yeah, she did tell me that," Chris said, "she said she wants to finish her lease first though. It would be nice to have both of you here."

Claire stopped and looked at her brother, who turned to and looked right back at her.

"TerraSave will survive without you." Chris said, almost weakly, as if he knew that it was futile. "Do you know how hard it is to stay home and do nothing while my baby sister goes off every week and fights crime? Doing what I'm supposed to be doing?"

"Chris, is this about me working for TerraSave, or you NOT working for the BSAA?" Claire asked and got no reply from the older Redfield. "Chris I know being on leave is hard-"

"Its more than hard Claire, it's driving me insane!" he interrupted.

"I'm sorry Chris. But you've done your part, you've done MORE than your part... you need to rest, get well, then you'll be able to go back to work. For the mean time you need let me do my job." Claire said gently, not wanting to fight with her brother. He said nothing but gave her a half smile, "You're not a kid anymore," he said, more to himself than her, "I still see you as a kid, I know you're not. You're far from being a child, but I can't help it. I still remember the first time you got your period-"

"Oh god Chris!" She cut him off, turning red. Chris laughed.

"You were eleven, I was 17 and completely grossed out. Mom was so sick she couldn't take you to the store."

"So you left me in the bathroom and came home with adult diapers!" Claire exclaimed, still red.

"The woman at the store said they were pads!" Chris defended himself, "I guess they were pretty big though..."

Claire laughed, she had almost forgotten about that, "You were a great big brother." She said while looking up at him. His smile disappeared.

"I left you with Mom the first chance I got, I wasn't that great." Chris said quietly, as if he didn't want the few other people on the sidewalk to know what they were talking about. Claire searched his eyes, she wished she could make all of his pain go away. Chris had always bottled things up inside of himself, and Kijuju just pushed him over the edge. It seemed everything he had suppressed was now weighing down and him and she had no idea how to help.

"You were forced to take dads place in our family when he died Chris, you dropped out of school, worked two jobs and still took care of me. I-" Claire swallowed, "I don't blame you for leaving Chris." She finished.

"Mom died when you were twelve Claire, you were all alone... I should have been there, and I know that, you don't need to sugar coat it."

"You came back though. You joined the Air Force so I didn't have to continue to live in foster care." Claire defended.

"And they took you away when I got kicked out, remember? I don't know why you're defending me. I got kicked out the Air Force and hitched a few cities past Stonewall and did my best to forget about my sister living with some random foster family." He said, venom in his voice and tears in his eyes.

"You came back Chris-"

"Because of Barry!" he said cutting her off, "If I hadn't have met him I wouldn't have come back!" He raised her voice catching the attention of passerby's. Claire watched at a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I don't believe that Chris." She said softly, "and I don't think you do either. We both made mistakes Chris. We didn't have it easy, and you stood up and took care of me. You came back, you got a job with S.T.A.R.S and you took me in. If it weren't for you Chris I don't know what would have happened to me." Claire said, forcing her brother to look into her eyes, "You're my hero." she hugged the older man who hugged her tightly, taking some of her breath away.

"Thank you." he choked softly.

The two stood there, hugging for a while before continuing back to Chris' place.

They finally made it to Chris' apartment. The older of the two took his shirt off. "I'm going to shower." He informed his sister. He headed into the bathroom and turned on the water. Claire set her bag down near her suitcase by the couch. She noticed a piece of paper on the coffee table that she hadn't earlier that day. She picked it up and examined it.

"You got a speeding ticket?" she asked with a smirk, "and you say that I cant drive." Claire laughed. Chris came out of the bathroom and looked at his sister.

"You can't drive!" He joked, "You're a pro on a motorcycle Claire, but if you get behind a wheel of a car the emergency broadcast system starts."

Claire make a hmph sound. "I'm not that bad!"

"How many tickets?" Chris asked, "How many tickets have you gotten since you started driving? Wait, no! How many times have you been pulled over before the cop saw you were a pretty girl and gave you a verbal warning?" Chris looked at his sister triumphantly.

Claire looked a little embarrassed, "A few."

"Uh huh!" Chris laughed and turned back to the bathroom. Claire shook her head and sat on the couch.

"I haven't been pulled over THAT much." Claire mused to herself, and once again her mind wondered back to the blonde haired tyrant named Albert Wesker. She wondered if Chris remembered the first time she got a ticket, January of 1997.

* * *

><p>Claire Redfield was driving her brother's Jeep on the outskirts of Raccoon City. Chris left her the vehicle and got a ride from his fellow S.T.A.R.S member Barry Burton to the bar they were going to that night. Claire promised that she would change the oil on the Jeep in exchange for taking it to a friends house for the night, which is where she was going.<p>

She was currently going between watching the road, and looking on the floor below her for the pager Chris had given her. Her fingers felt the small box between her fingers and she reached for it. She smiled as she sat back up and looked at the road, noticing that she have swerved into the oncoming lane.

"Oh shit!" she exclaimed and swerved back into the right lane. She sighed, "I'm glad no one else is one the road." She laughed at herself. She checked her pager and threw it on the passenger seat and looking the rear view mirror just in time to see the blue lights on a cop car behind her.

"Noooooo." Claire moaned sadly, she slowed down and parked on the side one the road. She pouted as she waited for the officer to step out of the car. She stared in disbelief as Chris' captain stepped out the car. He wasn't wearing his stars uniform, but rather the regular blue and white the other cops in the city wore. Claire pouted to no one and waited for the inevitable.

Claire watched as the blonde got closer and hoped that he had forgotten about their embarrassing first meeting, but knew that was probably not a possibility.

She rolled down the window and turned off the stereo before putting her hands on the wheel.

'Maybe he wont recognize me.' she thought as he walked up to the window.

"Well hello Miss Redfield." Wesker greeted with a smirk.

'No such luck.' She thought before smiling at him, "Hello Mr. Wesker." She replied, promising herself that he would not get to her so easily this time. She wasn't sure why he was able to get under her skin so quickly, it annoyed her to no end.

"License, registration, proof of insurance." He stated and watched as she gather what he had asked for.

"I didn't know you could pull people over, I thought you were just S.T.A.R.S." She said as she handed him the papers.

"I went to the police academy Redfield, I am a cop." he said in a monotone voice, "This is your brother's Jeep." He continued, she wasn't sure if it was a question.

"Yes, he let me borrow it to go to a friends." She replied calmly.

"You're not on the insurance." he stated again, and once again she didn't understand whether that was a question or not.

"No, but he's going to-"

"But you're not currently on the insurance policy Miss Redfield, that's a problem." he said, and she frowned.

"How much of a problem?" She asked worriedly.

"I wouldn't be so worried about that if you weren't serving all over the road, Claire." He said and she rolled her lips into her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Sir." She said, trying not to bring up the fact that there was no one else on the road, except for him apparently.

"Have you been drinking, Miss Redfield?" He asked.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"Have. You. Been. Drinking?" he asked slower and she shook her head a few times.

"No, no no, of course not. I dropped my pager and-"

"and you thought that was more important than keeping your eyes on the road." he cut her off.

She stayed silent. She knew that she didn't have an excuse.

"Get out of the car." He said. She looked at him, shocked.

"What? Why?" She was worried now.

"Because I told you to." he said simply. She pouted, a little put off she unbuckled her seatbelt before she pulled the handle, stepped out the car and closed the door. She looked up at him, he didn't seem bothered by the fact that they were a foot from each other. Claire felt very small standing in front of the older man who towered over her.

"Touch your nose." Wesker told her.

"Really?" Claire asked, embarrassed.

"I'm not in the mood to argue Claire. Touch your nose."

She sighed and put her right index finger right on top of her nose.

"Good, can you recite the alphabet?" he asked,

"Can you?" she mumbled, he took off his sunglasses and gave her a look.

"A b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z." she said quickly, turning red as she saw another car pass them on the road, watching her recite the alphabet with her finger on her nose.

"Backwards." He said simply, she started to wonder if he wanted her to fail, just so he could arrest her.

"Z y x w v u t s r p q o n m," she paused and closed her eyes, thinking of the next letter, "l k j... i h g f e d c b a!"

"You got p and q mixed up." he criticized with a smirk. She sighed.

"Z y x w v u t-" She started again before he cut her off.

"You've convinced me." He said dryly, "Where are you headed Miss Redfield?" he asked.

"To a friends house, like I told you." she said, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

Wesker gave her a smile and sent chills down her spine. He stepped closer which until then, Claire didn't think that was possible. She could feel the heat from his chest against the cold weather. She swallowed and looked up at him, hoping she didn't seem too nervous.

"And who is this friend, dear heart? Not anyone you shouldn't be socializing with, now Claire?" he asked smoothly, the same taunting nature that she remembered creeping back into his voice.

"And what would make you think that?" She asked, "Chris wont even let me associate with anyone of the opposite sex." Claire said.

"I don't blame him, I don't think I would let you leave the house if you were my sister. I'm sure your brother is far too tempted to cause bodily harm to anyone who even looks at you." He stepped even closer, forcing Claire to press her back against the Jeep. "You're a very, unconventional looking girl, Claire." Claire's heart sped up. She swallowed even harder and tried to find her voice.

"Should I be offended?" she asked meekly, not entirely sure what was happening.

Wesker laughed.

"You have the body of an athlete, yet you dress horrendously. You're hair is long and smooth but you insist on wearing it tied up. You're skin is smooth, you don't seem to wear a drop of makeup, and yet you have motor oil right behind your ear," he lifted a hand and touched her neck right below her left earlobe, "and under your fingernails." she blushed. She felt so hot, and she was pretty sure she couldn't breath. "You're lips," he continued, leaning closer to the redhead, "pouty and unsuspecting."

Stopping a couple inches from her face, Claire let out a small whimper. He smirked. "Chris should glad his sister is no more feminine than him, or he could never let you leave the house."

Claire stood frozen, back still pressed up against the Jeep. Wesker had moved away from her, "Get me back in your car and I'll be back with your ticket." he said as we walked back to his car.

Claire didn't know what to think. She stood against the Jeep, mouth slightly agape. Claire's cheeks felt hot and she was sure she was as red as a beet. She couldn't believe he had done it again, somehow found a way to completely insult her AND compliment her at the same time. The same anger she had felt the first time she met the infuriating man had started to bubble up inside of her. She stuck her tongue in her cheek and looked Wesker, who was writing something while sitting in the front seat of his car.

'He's really writing me a ticket? What is his problem? Why is he messing with me?' she thought. Claire tried her hardest to relax, she didn't want to make a fool out of herself like last time, 'I wont give him the satisfaction. I'll just take the ticket and tell Chris that his boss is a total psycho!'

With her mind made up Claire decided that she would stay calm. She slid back into the Jeep and waited for Wesker to come back with her ticket. After a few (long) minutes the blonde had made his way back to the Jeep, ticket in hand.

"Miss Redfield."

She tried to smile at him, "Yes?" she asked.

He handed her the paperwork and her license back, including a ticket for reckless driving. She closed her eyes tight and sighed. She could almost feel his stupid smirk on his face, but she said nothing.

"Be safe, dear heart, keep your eyes on the road." He said smugly, she licked her lips.

"Yes, sir." she chocked out with a painful smile. He started to walk away.

"Oh, Miss Redfield," He stopped her as she started the Jeep again. She groaned.

"Yes?" She asked again, annoyance once again creeping into her voice. He took off his glasses.

"Are you attending the Policeman's Ball?" He asked, which threw her off guard.

"Yeeees." She said slowly, remembering Chris had mentioned that he got her a ticket.

"Good, I'll see you there." Wesker smirked, "Wear something... nice, will you?"

And with that he was gone before Claire could reply. His words sunk in.

"Wh..." She was at a loss for words, "Why does he do THAT?" she exclaimed as she watched him pull away. "Ugh!" Claire rested her head on the back of the seat and exhaled, trying hard to forget how mad he made her.

After a few minutes Claire had calmed down, she pulled her hair out of its pony tail and tied it back up again before putting the jeep in drive and continuing down the road to her friends house. She glanced down at her ripped jeans that had a few oil stains and pen marks on them which were pulled over red leather boots, then examined her thin brown t-shirt that said "Give a Hoot, Don't Pollute" with a small owl on it. It had a few small holes in it and was pretty badly faded. He leather jacket had seen better days as well.

She rolled her eyes to herself,

"I don't dress badly."


End file.
